User blog:Godzillavkk/Atlas vs RDA
Atlas: The deadly Megacorporation that sought to end the world Superpowers The RDA: The Sinister Conglomerate that sought to strip Pandora dry WHO IS DEADLIEST? If there's something pop-culture and real life can agree on, it's that Corporate sponsered militaries are never a good thing. And as an American Democrat I agree. But we're not here to discuss politics, we're here to compare two of the most evil corporate militaries in Sci-fi warefare. Atlas Date of founding: 2035 Leader: Jonathon Irons Activities: Staging conflicts, deceiving the public, arms dealings, making bio-weapons Founded in 2035, Atlas quickly grew into the most powerful military force the world ever saw. It proved a reliable ally in the Second Gulf War where it rebuilt Baghdad and made it their HQ and in the Second Korean War where they aided US forces in driving North Korea out of South Korea. But all that changed when the son of CEO Jonathon Irons was KIA in the Korean War. Consumed with vengeance Irons plotted to destroy the Superpowers that failed to save his son and had also failed to accompish the things they promised. Irons meet with KVA agents to stage a phony war to give ATLAS more power. After KVA had been defeated, Irons revealed his true nature to the world and began his attack with his new Manticore virus. Thanks to the effort of former ATLAS soldier Jack Mitchell, the virus was halted and Irons killed. Weapons Bal-27 Assault Rifle Range: 200-1200 Mag: 30 rounds Ammo: 540 Tac-19 Shotgun Range: 300-650 Mag: 6 rounds(9 with extended mags) Ammo: 50 ﻿ Atlas-45 Pistol Range: 250-800 Mag: 10 rounds(15 with extended mags) Ammo: 30 Xs1 Goliath armor GAU-3/A Machine gun MK4 Rocket Homing Missles RDA Date of founding: Never specified(Early 21st century) Leader: Unknown(May be revealed in Avatar 2) Activities: Mining, deforestation, fracking, deporatation of Na'vi tribes The RDA(Resources Development Administration) is the oldest and largest non-government organization in human controlled space. Starting off as a mere home garage buisness with money borrowed from friends and families of the founders in Silicon Valley, it quickly grew into a mighty corporation with capital and stature to propose the construction of a world-spanning rapid transit system that would allow entire population groups to conveniently commute hundreds or even thousands of miles to perform work where it was needed. It even gained monopoly rights to all products shipped, derived, or developed from any off-Earth location. In the late 21st century the RDA sponsered a mining expedition to the Rainforest moon of Pandora in the Alpha Centuri system. With no limits to their mining rights the RDA greedingly dug deep into Pandora's crust seeking Unabtanium, a rare mineral valued at 20 million a kilo. Unfortunetly for them, Pandora had evolved a sentient species of catlike humanoids, the Na'vi who viewed the RDA as defilers of their Mother Goddess Eywa. To deal with the aliens the RDA assembled an army of mercenaries to protect the mining operations and drive the Na;vi away from places the ccorporation decided was valuable. In the mid 22nd century the Na'vi finally drove the RDA off their sacred homeworld with the help of some RDA defectors. Weapons RDA Assault Rifle Range: 150/200 Mag: 150 rounds Ammo: 300 CARB Shotgun Range: 20/200 Mag: 16 rounds Ammo: 96 WASP pistol Range: 135 Mag: 12 rounds Ammo: 30 AMP suit GAU-90 AMP suit knife Notes My edge goes to the RDA. They fight in a much more savage environment giving them more survival skills. This will be a squad on squad battle. Five infantrymen and a suit operator. Leave your votes below and also, please offer suggestions for a battlefield because these groups fight in polar opposite environments. Atlas fights in city streets, laboratories and other Urban areas. The RDA fights in the alien wilds of Pandora. Battle begins December 4th. Category:Blog posts